Satoko Houjou
'Satoko Houjou '''erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang". Sie besucht die Schule im Dorf Hinamizawa und geht zusammen in eine Klasse mit ihren Freunden Rika Furude, Keiichi Maebara, Mion und (in manchen Szenarien) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuugu, früher auch mit ihrem Bruder Satoshi, und später auch mit Hanyuu Furude. Zudem gehört sie auch zu Mions Club, der täglich in der Schule stattfindet. Satoko und Rika, die seit Anfang der Serie die besten Freundinnen sind, sind zwei der jüngsten Charaktere im Anime. Da beide ihre Eltern verloren hatten, zogen sie zusammen in ein kleines Haus am Furude-Schrein. Satokos Mutter und Stiefvater starben am Tag des Watanagashi-Festivals im Jahr 1980, indem sie - in Satokos Gegenwart - von einer Klippe stürzten. Der Körper ihres Vaters wurde gefunden, doch der Körper ihrer Mutter blieb verschwunden. Schon deshalb hatte Satoko eine sehr schwere Zeit, später ging es jedoch noch heftiger zu. Ihre Pflegeeltern Teppei und Tamae missbrauchten sie und ihren großen Bruder. Oft nahm Satoshi die Schläge für seine kleine Schwester in Kauf. Satoko fing an, sich an Satoshi zu klammern, und begann ihn bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu rufen. Schließlich wurde dies zu einer großen Belastung für Satoshi, der im Jahr 1982 verschwand. Für dieses Geschehnis macht sich Satoko verantwortlich. Im Dorf ist sie nicht sehr beliebt, da ihre bereits verstorbene Familie im Damm-Krieg aktiv war und sich für die Evakuation des Dorfes und das Entschädigungsangebot der Regierung aussprach. Außer den Mitarbeitern der Schule und der Irie-Klinik, in die Satoko für regelmäßige Untersuchungen gehen muss, reden die erwachsenen Dorfbewohner kaum oder gar nicht mit Satoko. Satoko leidet an Stufe L3 des Hinamizawa-Syndroms (mitunter auch stärker, bis zu L5) und muss daher regelmäßig Spritzen nehmen und sich durch Tests in der Irie-Klinik untersuchen lassen. Möglicherweise wird sie die Krankheit ihr ganzes Leben auf diese Weise behandeln müssen. Eine Welt ohne Sünden thumb|200pxIn der ersten OVA von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 2 "Würfel Ermordungs Kapitel - Teil 1" erschuf Hanyuu einen Traum, in dem sich Rika nach ihrem Unfall befand. Es war eine völlig neue Welt. In dieser beging Satoko nicht die Sünde, ihre Eltern zu töten, und wird damit niemals vom Hinamizawa-Syndrom befallen. Für sie und ihre Eltern ist dies die perfekte Welt. Die Houjou-Familie wird nicht zu einem Feind der Sonozaki-Familie und sie werden auch nicht verachtet. Auch Satoshi existiert in dieser Welt. Als Rika in ihrer "ursprünglichen" Welt in der Irie-Klinik aufwacht, erzählte sie ihren Freunden von ihrem Erlebnis. Satoko sagte ebenso wie andere, dass sie auch die sündenlose, wundervolle Welt abgelehnt hätte. Denn wenn Nii-nii (ihr Bruder) bei ihr geblieben wär, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich weiterhin auf ihn gestützt. Aber nun ist sie in der Lage, hocherhobenen Hauptes seine Rückkehr zu erwarten. Satokos Welt ändert sich thumb|200px|Satoko klettert aus dem Lagerhaus.Im Alter von etwa 6 Jahren spielte Satoko mit ihren Freunden Fangen. Während Rika zählte, kletterte Satoko auf das Dach des Schreinlagers für die rituellen Gegenstände. Durch ein Fenster gelangte sie in das Gebäude, konnte aber nicht mehr heraus. Sie sah die ganzen Werkzeuge und auch Oyashiro-samas Statue. Doch als sie hörte, dass sie draußen gesucht wird, kletterte sie Oyashiro-samas Statue hoch und benutzte eine Eisenkette, um an das Fenster zu gelangen. Als sie fast draußen war, löste sich plötzlich die Kette und stürzte auf den Arm der Statue, dabei brach dieser ab. Als Satoko endlich nach draußen gelangte, wurde Rika von ihrem Vater für das Geschehen im Schrein verantwortlich gemacht. Sie wurde von ihm geschlagen. Seitdem ist für Satoko die Welt um sie herum merkwürdig. Sie glaubte, es sei ein Teil von Oyashiro-samas Fluch. Da sie damals das Lagerhaus beschädigte und ihre beste Freundin verriet, wurde sie bestraft, wie sie meinte. Die Strafe waren der Tod ihrer Eltern, die Misshandlungen ihres Onkels und ihrer Tante sowie das Verschwinden von Satoshi. Als Keiichi dann nach Hinamizawa kam und Satoko (in Tatarigoroshi-hen) gerade dachte, dass sie wieder Freude am Leben haben könnte, ergriff Oyashiro-sama auch Besitz von ihm. Satoshis Verschwinden Satoko hing sehr an ihrem großen Bruder, Satoshi. Sie war völlig abhängig von ihm und rief ihn bei jeder Kleinigkeit. Er musste ihr immer helfen und auf sie achtgeben. Da beide von ihrem Onkel Teppei und ihrer Tante Tamae missbraucht wurden, nahm Satoshi oft die Schläge, die an Satoko gerichtet waren, in Kauf. Es wurde so schlimm, dass er seine Tante am Tag des Watanagashi-Festivals umbrachte, um zukünftige Misshandlungen zu verhindern und immer für seine Schwester da zu sein. Doch kurze Zeit darauf verschwand er und Satoko fragt sich sehr oft, weshalb er sie nicht mitgenommen hat. „''Ich bin nur eine Last für meinen Bruder, deshalb hat er mich verstoßen“. Als Satoko dann in Tatarigoroshi-hen und Minagoroshi-hen weiterhin von Teppei missbraucht wurde, wollte das Jugendamt öfters eingreifen, doch Satoko sagte, es sei alles in Ordnung. Satoko selbst scheint zu denken, dass das Überstehen der Grausamkeiten ihres Onkels ein Test ist. Sie will diesen Test ohne Hilfe anderer überstehen. Sie sagte zu sich: „''Satoshi wird nicht zurückkommen, ehe ich nicht selber die nötige Kraft dazu aufbringe.“ Wenn sie so denkt, wird sie nicht erkennen können, dass sie missbraucht wird. Sobald erkannt wird, dass sie missbraucht wird, kann das Jugendamt eingreifen und Satoko mitnehmen, selbst wenn sie es nicht will. Aber für Satoko käme das dem Aufgeben gleich. „''Stärker werden und auf Satoshis Rückkehr warten“, das ist Satokos Sinn des Lebens. Familie thumb|200pxSatokos und Satoshis Eltern waren Dorfeinwohner, die das Damm-Projekt unterstützten - genauer gesagt: bereit waren, die Entschädigung der Regierung anzunehmen und aus Hinamizawa auszuziehen. Anfangs gab es mehrere Familien, die ausziehen wollten und von den Houjous im Dorfrat vertreten wurden. Daher gab es einen wüsten Streit zwischen Herrn Houjou und Oryou Sonozaki und seitdem wurden die Houjous von den Dorfbewohnern verachtet und schlecht behandelt. Bei einer Reise stürzten sie am Tag des Watanagashi-Festivals von einer Klippe. Doch den Körper seiner Frau fand man nicht. Satokos verstorbener Vater war nicht ihr wirklicher Vater, denn ihre Mutter hatte zuvor mehrmals erneut geheiratet. Satoko hieß zuvor Satoko Hata, Satoko Yoshizawa und Satoko Matsuura. Weil sie diese Veränderungen nicht richtig verarbeiten konnte, war es ihr nicht möglich zu unterscheiden, welcher ihrer "Väter" sich wie gegenüber ihr verhalten hatte. Daher gab sie öfters ihrem derzeitigen Stiefvater die Schuld an Dingen, die einer von dessen Vorgängern getan hatte. Auch wenn ihre Stiefväter nett zu sein versuchten, wehrte sich Satoko gegen sie und das Verhältnis wurde schlechter, während gleichzeitig das Verhältnis zwischen Mutter und Stiefvater schlechter wurde. Schon bevor Satoko in die Obhut ihrer Tante und ihres Onkels gegeben wurde, hatte sie daher kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu ihrer Familie. Satoko wollte ihren Stiefvater reinlegen. Deswegen erzählte sie die Geschichte, er würde sie missbrauchen. Sie rief die Nothilfe des Jugendschutzes selbst an. Jedoch bekam der Jugendschutz Wind davon. Satoko hatte außerdem den Verdacht, ihre Mutter und ihr Stiefvater wollten sie umbringen, da sie deren Glück im Weg stehe. Es ist möglich, dass das Jugendamt ein Jahr später in Tatarigoroshi-hen und Minagoroshi-hen nicht eingreifen wollte, als Satoko von ihrem Onkel missbraucht wurde, da sie dachten, sie lüge schon wieder. Charakter-Zusammenfassung Satoko ist, trotz ihrer Vergangenheit, ein energetisches und verspieltes Mädchen. Sie liebt es, ihren Freunden (am meisten Keiichi), Fallen zu stellen. Jedoch sind ihre Fallen nicht nur Kinderstreiche, sondern mitunter sehr gefährlich und auch hilfreich. Zum Beispiel in Matsuribayashi-hen, beim Angriff der Yamainu, verletzte sie einige Mitglieder schwer. Doch zu alldem ist sie ein liebevolles, nettes Mädchen, das Spaß am Leben hat und am liebsten die Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringt. Weiterhin ist Satoko manchmal sehr schadenfroh. Denn wenn sich jemandem wehtut, lacht sie ihn mit ihrem sehr charakteristischen Lachen aus. Obwohl Satoko bis ins Jahr 1982 oft hilflos und schwach war, da sie zu sehr an ihrem großen Bruder Satoshi hing, schaffte sie es durch ihren Ergeiz, stärker zu werden. Sie wollte Satoshi beweisen, dass sie ihr Leben nun in den Griff bekommen hat. Zudem lernte sie auch dabei, ihre eigene Verantwortung zu tragen und ganz allein auf sich gestellt zu sein. Da sie mit ihrer besten Freundin Rika unter einem Dach ohne Eltern lebt, muss sie auch sehr oft kochen. Ebenso wie Satoshi ist Satoko möglicherweise farbenblind, wie es sich öfters zeigt, wenn man sie fragt, ob Brokkoli oder Blumenkohl grün wäre. Satoko kann zu diesen Thema keine klare Antwort finden, wird immer unsicher und schüchtern dabei. Als Miyo in Minagoroshi-hen Satoko diese Frage stellte, war Satoko sich nicht sehr sicher, sagte sie mitunter die richtige Antwort "Brokkoli" und Miyo schoss ihr in den Kopf. Auch wurde sie wegen dieser Situation von Mion gehänselt, dass sie den Unterschied nicht zeigen kann. In Tatarigoroshi-hen zeigt sich Satokos "dunkle", gefährliche Seite, die aber durch eine traumatisierende Vergangenheit und das Hinamizawa-Syndrom zu erklären ist. Sie schubste Keiichi von einer Brücke, da sie dachte, Keiichi sei von Dämonen bessesen und er hätte Rika umgebracht, obwohl er es nicht getan hatte. Er flehte Satoko an, ihm zuzuhören, weil er sagen wollte, dass er Rika nicht getötet hätte, was Satoko ihm aber nicht glaubte. Stattdessen bekam sie vor ihm Angst und meinte, er sei nicht der "richtige Keiichi", denn sie kannte. Aussehen thumb|200px Satoko hat blondes, kurzes Haar und je nach Band entweder rote, rosa oder violette Augen. Sie gehört zu den kleinsten und jüngsten Charakteren in ihrem Freundeskreis und in dem Anime. Jedoch ist sie etwas größer als ihre Freundin Rika. Satoko hat scharfe Eckzähne, die man einige Male sieht, wenn sie lacht. Zudem trägt sie meistens bei jedem Outfit ein schwarzes Stirnband auf dem Kopf. An Schultagen trägt Satoko ein grünes Kleid mit einer gelben Krawatte, einen weiß-schwarzen Matrosenkragen und eine schwarzen Strumpfhose mit grau-braunen Schuhen. An ihren freien Tagen trägt sie ein rosa ärmelloses Hemd, eine blaue kurze Hose mit einem hellen Gürtel und rosa Turnschuhe. Badekleidung: thumb|200pxKeiichi Maebara meinte in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham-Entblößungs-Kapitel", dass er Satokos vielversprechenden Körper nicht ignorieren könne. Sie werde bestimmt eine gute Figur bekommen. Ihr kindlicher Badeanzug macht sie seiner Meinung nach viel interessanter. Wenn Lolicons diese Kombination sehen würden, würden sie verrückt werden. Zu der Badekleidung gehören ein blau- weißes Schwimmbrett und eine Art Schnorchel. Mahou Shoujo Trap Satoko thumb|200pxWenn sich Satoko in ein Magical Girl verwandelt, hat sie (wie sonst auch immer) kurzes, blondes Haar und violettfarbene Augen. Sie trägt ein verspieltes gelbes Kleid, das sehr geschmückt ist. Auf dem Kleid befinden sich viele Muster. Auf ihrem Rücken trägt Satoko eine große, gelbe Schleife. Zu dem Outfit gehören helle, lange Socken mit einem roten Band, gelbe Armbänder, gelbe Schuhe mit hellen Schleifen und eine große Schleife schräg auf dem Kopf. Zitat *"Guckst du zu, Nii-nii? Satoko ist viel stärker geworden!" *"Tu, was immer du von mir willst, nur nicht in sein Zimmer gehen! Zerstör nicht Nii-niis Zimmer!" *"Nichts geht mehr ... Ich kann nichts mehr machen. Tötet mich schon ... beeilt euch und tötet mich." *"Ich verstehe ... Wir sind eine liebevolle Familie." *"Oh ho ho ho!" Beziehungen thumb|200px|Satoshi beschützt Satoko. Satoshi Houjou: Satoko ist Satoshis jüngere Schwester. Ziemlich früh am Anfang der Serie wurde Satoko völlig abhängig von ihren Bruder, Satoshi musste ihr immer helfen und auf sie achtgeben. Mitunter hielt sie sich lange an seinen Kleider fest und weinte. Satoshi hielt das nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr aus, schämte sich aber dies zuzugeben. Als Satoshi verschwand, gab sie sich die Schuld dafür, sie hörte nie damit auf, an ihn zu denken. In der Zeit, als er verschwand, wollte Satoko stärker werden und es ihm irgendwann beweisen, dass sie ihr Leben "in den Griff bekommen hat". Satoko und Satoshi hatten ein sehr gutes Verhältnis als Bruder und Schwester. Sie nennt ihn deshalb auch "Nii-nii" (von onii-san, eine nette Anrede für einen großen Bruder). Keiichi Maebara: thumb|200pxSatoko und Keiichi haben eine enge Beziehung. Obwohl sie Keiichi viele Fallen stellt und es liebt ihn zu ärgern, hat sie ihn sehr gerne. In ernsten Situationen kann Satoko Keiichi viel Vertrauen schenken (auch umgekehrt). Zum Beispiel als Satoko von Teppei missbraucht wurde, war Satoko ihm so wichtig, dass er sich für sie einsetzte und sich in Minagoroshi-hen vor Oryou Sonozaki verbeugte. In Tatarigoroshi-hen entschloss sich Keiichi sogar, ihren Onkel zu töten. Doch Satoko hat Keiichi nicht nur deshalb gerne, sondern auch weil er ihrem großen Bruder Satoshi sehr ähnlich ist. Satoko sagte einst zu Keiichi, dass er ihr neuer "Nii-nii" sei. Doch diese verblüffende Ähnlichkeit ruft auch negative Erinnerungen an ihren Bruder hervor. Zum Beispiel sein spurloses Verschwinden. Rena Ryuugu: Rena und Satoko sind sehr eng miteinander befreundet. Bei vielen Gelegenheiten will Rena Satoko, wie auch Rika, mit nach Hause nehmen (meistens wenn sie ein Strafspiel-Outfit trägt). Rena ist sehr um Satoko besorgt, da sie von Teppei missbraucht wurde, deshalb beschützt sie sie auch sehr. Mion Sonozaki: Mion und Satoko sind eng befreundet. In der Schule spielen sie oft zusammen oder unternehmen etwas mit den anderen Clubmitgliedern. Obwohl sie sich sehr mögen, genießt es Mion sie zu ärgern. Da Satoko Brokkoli und Blumenkohl nicht unterscheiden konnte, hänselte Mion sie manchmal, jedoch stritten sie sich nie wirklich darum. Shion Sonozaki: thumb|200pxSatokos Beziehung zu Shion begann mit einem schwierigen Start, denn Shion war in ihren großen Bruder Satoshi verliebt und mochte nicht wirklich seine kleine Schwester Satoko, da sie ihn bei Kleinigkeiten anfing zu weinen und nach ihrem großen Bruder rief, was Satoshi sehr belastete. Shion nervte dieses Verhalten und sie warf sogar Bücher als Vergeltung nach ihr. Später, als Satoshi in Meakashi-hen verschwand, begann Shion viele Leute umzubringen, die sie für sein Verschwinden verantwortlich machte. Auch Satoko wurde von Shions Rache getroffen, obwohl Satoshis letzter Wunsch vor seinem Verschwinden war, sie sollte auf Satoko aufpassen. Doch da sie Satoko für Satoshis Verschwinden mitverantwortlich machte, kreuzigte sie sie und stach mehrfach mit einem Dolch auf sie ein. Doch dann erkannte Shion, dass sie Satoshi verraten hatte, denn sie hatte seine letzte Bitte missachtet. Satoko jedoch zeigte Stärke und hoffte bis zuletzt, dass Satoshi wiederkommen werde. Kurz bevor Shion in diesem Szenario selbst starb, stellte sie sich vor, wie es hätte sein können, wenn sie auf Satoko achtgegeben und beide zusammen geduldig auf Satoshis Rückkehr gewartet hätten. Später in der Serie (ab Minagoroshi-hen) fing Shion an, Satoko zu mögen und zu beschützen. Von diesem Punkt an führten sie schon eine fast schwesterliche Beziehung. Rika Furude: Nachdem Satoshi verschwunden war, begann Satoko mit Rika zusammen zu leben, denn beide hatten ihre Eltern verloren. Sie wurden Waisenkinder. Rika und Satoko wurden die besten Freundinnen und haben einer sehr enge Verbindung miteinander. Sie sind in sehr gegensätzlichen Positionen, weil Rika als "Wiedergeburt von Oyashiro-sama" der Liebling des Dorfes ist, während Satoko als Mitglied der "verräterischen" Houjou-Familie ignoriert und schlecht behandelt wird. Rika ist oft verzweifelt, weil sie nicht weiß, wie sie Satokos Schicksal erleichtern kann. In Saikoroshi-hen ("Eine Welt ohne Sünden") war es anders, denn dort lebten Rikas und Satokos Eltern und waren gesund. Rika und Satoko waren keine Waisenkinder und lebten bei ihren Eltern. Sie hatten dort nicht die gleiche enge Bindung, obwohl Satoko zu Rika gesagt hat, dass auch, wenn ihre Eltern am Leben wären, sie ihre beste Freundin wäre. In Saikoroshi-hen behandelt Satoko Rika schlecht, sie verspottet sie und nimmt sogar Rika ein Buch weg, das sie gerade liest, und wirft es zu drei Mitschülerinnen, die es über Rika hin und her werfen. Daraufhin wird Rika sehr wütend und verprügelt Satoko mit einem Stuhl. Trivia *Satoko mag Gemüse nicht besonders und vor allem hasst sie Kürbis. Daher versuchen ihre Freunde oft, sie zum Kürbisessen zu überreden. In den Szenarien, in denen Shion auf Satoko achtgibt, versucht sie, Satokos Ernährungsgewohnheiten zu verbessern. *Satoko ist wahrscheinlich farbenblind, denn sie hat Schwierigkeiten damit die Farben von Brokkoli und Blumenkohl zu unterscheiden. Ihr großer Bruder Satoshi hat dasselbe Problem. Allerdings wurde erwiesen, dass Satoshi nicht farbenblind ist. In Meakashi-hen fragt er: "Brokkoli ... ist das grün oder ist es gelb?" Erwähnenswert ist auch, dass in der Anime-Version von Minagoroshi-hen Miyo Takano Satoko so eine ähnliche Frage stellt, sie fragt: "Brokkoli oder Blumenkohl.. was ist grün?" Daraufhin gab Satoko eine unsichere, jedoch richtige Antwort: Brokkoli. Miyo sagte "richtig" und schoss ihr in den Kopf. *Beste Freundin: Rika Furude *Ziel: Stärker werden. *Hängt sehr an ihrem großen Bruder, Satoshi. *Liebt es, Keiichi Fallen zu stellen. *Sie liebt Kuscheltiere. Daher wollte ihr Satoshi zum Geburtstag im Jahr 1982 einen großen Teddybären schenken. *Satoko besuchte einen Kindergarten in Okinomiya. Realfilm Erena Ono spielt im Realfilm Satoko Houjou. Galerie Sound Novel Houjou_satoko.jpg|Satoko in ihrem Freizeit-Outfit Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna Satoko Sportbekleidung.png|Sportbekleidung Satoko Schuluniform.png|Schuluniform Satoko Freizeitoutfit.png|Freizeitoutfit Satoko Dienstmädchen.png|Dienstmädchen Satoko ..png|"Handtuch" en:Ryūgū Rena Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Weiblich